Azami
Shion Kozakura (Daughter) Unnamed Son-in-law Marry Kozakura (Granddaughter) |Japanese = Satomi Arai |Manga = 32. Shinigami Record II |Novel = Kagerou Daze IV -the missing children- |Anime = Act 07: Konoha no Sekai Jijou}} Azami (薊) / Azami (アザミ) is a full medusa, the mother of Shion, wife of Tsukihiko and grandmother of Marry. She created the Kagerou Daze, the never-ending world, which was originally only for her and her family to live in. Appearance : Azami has long and curly black hair that reaches down past her hips and grows as snakes. A red hair-band holds it together. Her eyes are colored in a crimson red with elliptical pupils. As for her clothing, she wears a white dress with a black and pink coat over it combined with white stockings and black shoes. There are snake scales on her cheeks.Children Record Personality : She is a full medusa. Her hair grows as snakes, each possessing a unique ability. Because she is immortal, she thinks of humans as "dull creatures that die easily". However, she eventually fell in love with a young albino soldier named Tsukihiko, who was the first human to not fear her, and started a family with him. Human lifespans are short, and fearing that she might end up alone again, Azami combined the powers of the snakes to create a never-ending world where they could live forever.カゲロウデイズ IV -the missing children- : Although she seems harsh and cold, Azami cares deeply for her family and leaves them to the never-ending world in order to make them happy. When Shion joins her after being killed, she blames herself for their unhappiness. Eye Ability *'Snakes': Each one of her snakes has a special ability that gave each member of the Mekakushi Dan their abilities. Azami is able to use the powers of all of her snakes to an even greater degree of strength and control than even the most experienced members of the Mekakushi Dan and without suffering from any of the drawbacks that they do. However, she only does so out of fear and anger to protect her family. Songs Main: *Shinigami Record *Outer Science *days Minor: *Kagerou Daze *Children Record *Konoha no Sekai Jijou *Losstime Memory *Ayano no Koufuku Riron Trivia *Her favorite word is "xxx". In the fourth novel, she used this word in her diary entry, hinting as her ideal initial. *She uses "omae", a masculine pronoun, to refer to others in second person, yet she uses "watashi", a feminine pronoun, to refer to herself.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 10 *It is stated in the Children Record booklet that she is seen in Kagerou Daze, assumed as the laughing heat. *Her birthday is the same day as the Kagerou Daze occurred, August 15th. *Jin calls her a very irregular character or "The presence of the fantasy world".Crunchyroll *Jin mentioned Azami's meaning in the language of flowers is "Independence", "Revenge" and "Do not touch". However, there also is the meaning "relief". He also mentioned the birthday flower for August 15th seems to be a sunflower, with the meaning, "I only have eyes for you." *The name "Azami" translated means "thistle". Tsukihiko named her after the flower.36. Shinigami Record VI *While gorgon is the proper term for her species in mythology, Jin instead uses Medusa as the term instead. Quotes *"I was a fool... I refused to acknowledge the natural order, and what's worse, even tried to involve you two... Somewhere inside, I knew. I knew everything would go wrong because I was here. If I were gone, you two could be happy in this world. If only I hadn't wished for my own happiness. I... just wanted to dream for a little while. To dream a fantasy that I could live with my family. You were dear to me. More precious than anything..." - Azami to Shion as she decides to enter the Heat Haze all by herself (Act 10: Kuusou Forest) *"How many more times will the three of us be able to greet summer together?" - Azami in her diary (カゲロウデイズ IV -the missing children-) References }} Category:Ability Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Medusa Category:Secondary Character